What Really Happened to the Samulet
by neophyteEmpress
Summary: Sam remembers the necklace he gave Dean when they were kids, but ever since Cas took it Dean seems to have forgotten all about it. Sam is determine to find out exactly what happened.


What Really Happened to the Samulet

Sam stared thoughtfully across the table at his brother who was making his way through his third "Super Deluxe Bacon Cheeseburger" of the day. Having just finished a week long hunt they sat in yet another nondescript diner for a brief moment of relaxation. Sam had no idea how Dean could eat so many of those horrible greasy things and not gain a thousand pounds.

His lip curled in mild disgust as he watched Dean's adam's apple bob as he swallowed another huge bite. His eyes came to rest on the spot where the necklace Sam had given him that Christmas all those years ago used to hang.

"Hey Dean, whatever happened to your amulet? You know, the one I gave you for Christmas when we were kids?"

Dean looked up from his meal to shrug non-committedly.

"I gave it to Cas remember?" He said around a full mouth. Sam was getting frustrated. Before they had met Cas, Dean had never taken the amulet off. But one word from the angel and Dean just lets him run off with it. Sam put on his best glare.

"Dean, that was months ago! Don't you think maybe you should ask what happened to it?" Finishing off his food Dean sighed.

"Geez Sammy, don't get your panties all twisted up. I'll ask him.

**Later that night, at the motel**

Dean sat on the edge of his bed in the small room he shared with his brother and sighed inwardly. Sometimes Sammy could be such a kid, putting up such a fuss over a necklace he knew Cas was taking care of. There was no reason he shouldn't be able to get it back.

"Cas, if you would please bring your feathery ass down here so that Sammy will stop pouting it would be great." Dean grumbled in what he hoped was a tone suitable for prayer. A quick glance at his brother's disapproving glare proved otherwise.

"Yes Dean?" Dean turned sharply to see Cas suddenly sitting next to him. Until that moment he hadn't remembered how much he loved the sound of Cas's gravelly voice. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. It was a full minute before he realized that he had been staring at the gorgeous angel by his side. How long had it been since they had last seen each other? A couple of weeks definitely, what with Cas busy in Heaven and the boys working on a hunt they had barely had time for a social call. All Dean wanted to do was get Cas alone and hold him. To let him know how much he had missed him. To tell him that he should probably take off that dirty trench coat and wash it, and while he was at it the rest of his clothes too. Dean wasn't opposed to a naked Cas parading around their motel room.

Instead, he shook all those thoughts out of his head and tried to get to the point.

"Hey Cas, uh, you remember that amulet you borrowed a while back?" Cas nodded his head in agreement.

"You don't still have it do you? I need it back; Sammy here has been bitching about it all day." Dean expected Cas to reach into one of his pockets or to tell him to wait while he went to get it. What he got caught him off guard.

"I can't give it to you Dean." Cas mumbled. Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"What do you mean you can't give it to me?" Dean tried to control his anger and surprise. When he had thought he would have the amulet back there hadn't been a problem, but the idea of never seeing it again was almost as bad as not being able to drive the Impala. He was shocked however when he noticed Cas tearing up.

"I sold it…" Cas refused to look at the incredulous looks on either Sam or Dean's faces and instead stared intently at his feet like a scolded five year old.

"Cas, what do you mean you sold it? Why would you do that?" Sam asked, trying to maintain his composure.

"For the njdkachbcj." Cas mumbled the last word so the brothers couldn't understand him.

"Cas please, just tell us." Dean said, fighting the urges to either comfort his angel or storm out of the room.

"For the BURGERS Dean! The burgers!" The distraught angel yelled. Then he vanished, leaving Sam and Dean to sit in stunned silence. Dean laughed inwardly, completely taken off guard by the answer they received. What surprises would Cas have for him next?


End file.
